He hates me
by BartAllenFangirl
Summary: Someone has noticed Bart isn't exactly telling the truth and confronts him. ONE-SHOT unless people want me to continue it. I'll change the summary once I can think of a better one.


Bart waved happily to Jay and Joan before speeding to his room. It was temporary while every one figured out what to do with him. Sighing he sat on the bed with a frown. He hated the mask he had to wear. He wasn't really as annoying or hyper active as they thought.

'Though,' Bart thought 'I do have issues slowing down.' But that was because of what his life was like. Always moving, always fast. If you didn't continuously move when outside a safe house, and do it quickly, you ended up dead. Bart huffed as he landed with a small thump on the bed.

"I wonder how Nathaniel is doing now." He wondered aloud as he laid sprawled out. It would be nice if everyone had beds like these again not just mats on the ground or piles of blankets, if they were lucky. A smile played on the brunette's lips as he thought of what the future could be like if everything went well, but that soon turned to another frown.

'What if he hates me now in the future like he dose now? NO! I shouldn't think like that, everything will be better! Yeah! Grandma, Grandpa, dad, all of them, they'll be alive and he'll still care about me! Yeah it will be much better…' With that last thought he fell into a restless sleep.

To say Bart was shocked to see Wally at all would be an understatement. The brunette had just arrived at Mount Justice, since they finally figured out what to do with him, when Wally entered. Bart couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face or the running over to hug the red head. Wally pushed him back with a growl. Bart held a fake smile as Wally glared at him. He ignored how his heart clinched in pain or how his eyes burned with unshed tears. He hated this: it wasn't him. He wanted so badly to brake down, to cry and cling to the only family he knew. Blinking a few times Bart looked up to see Wally. He smiled once more with Wally's reaction to be brushing past him and out of the zeta tube.

"Gezz, What's his problem?" Bart asked obnoxiously loud.

'I know what his problem is; he hates me. He wants nothing to do with me.'

"He's probably just stressed." Dick said soothingly while the rest of the team left.

'He wants me gone.' Jumping slightly in shock at the hand on his shoulder Bart looked up to meet Richard's masked eyes.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked worried. Bart shook his head not trusting his voice. Dick nodded towards the rooms indicating that the speedster wasn't going to get out of this easily. Bart tried to keep up the happy demeanor until the door shut and Dick removed his mask. That's when he allowed the smile to fade.

"Take off the mask, this isn't Nightwing and Impulse talking this is Dick and Bart." Bart slowly removed his mask. As soon as he did he was engulfed in a hug. Dick sat on the bed with Bart beside him. With an arm still around the younger boy Dick began.

"Barry was supposed to die wasn't he?"

"How do you-" Dick cut him off with a grin.

"I'm a bat remember? We know everything that happens." Bart smiled a little. Frowning a tad Dick asked.

"You know you can trust me, right?" Bart looked at him confused.

"Whatever it is, you don't have to give full details or names but if you need I will listen. So tell me what's been bugging you."

"I can't it will-"

"Don't you dare say it will mess the time stream, you being here is already changing the future." Letting out a shaky sigh Bart whispered

"Bats are really persistent."

"It comes with being a detective." Gulping Bart tried to get the lumpy pain feeling in his throat to leave.

"I actually never met grandpa in my time, he was already…and grandma never got to tell him about dad and Aunt Dawn. I think I was two when the accident happened. Car crash, Mom died on impact and Aunt Dawn was hospitalized. B-Both her…" Bart swallowed again as some tears slipped out, "Lungs collapsed a few hours later. T-Then I-I just tu-turned four when dad died being a hero. Wally and grandma were the only ones I had left by now, but that didn't last much longer. Grandma was really old so at least she died peacefully. Five and only the cousin of my parents around, but he was a hero so he was called off a lot." Bart didn't realize how much he was crying until he was engulfed in another hug. Sobs tore themselves from him while he clung to Dick. He forced himself to calm down enough to talk again.

"B-but whenever he came home he would hug me and tell me stories. All these crash adventures! With you and the team, grandpa and dad!" A bright, genuine smile lit up Bart's face through the tears. "Grandpa was like a legend me, he was a legend, and I was happy with all the good he did, just like dad, but to me Wally was always the hero. He was the one I wanted approval from, the one I wanted to make proud, the person I idolized and wanted to be like. He took over my training when my dad died, even if that meant that he wouldn't get to sleep. He becomes the fastest speedster ever, even though he can't vibrate through things, he could easily lap any one! Even grandpa but he doesn't do it often unless it's absolutely necessary because he said he didn't want to be faster than grandpa. Then Wally was." Bart bit back a sob, " I was eleven and I lost the only family I had left. Granted I was luckier than most kids but it still hurt. A-And now I have to pretend to b-be happy, outgoing a-and impulsive, b-but i-it's so hard. W-Wally hates me a-and I can't do anything a-about it. I don't want to go back to a future where my family is dead b-but I don't want to be in a time w-where Wally h-ha-hates me…I-I'm doing the right thing, aren't I? Trying t-to change the past s-so that e-everyone can h-have a better future?" Bart looked at Dick through his tears. The older boy hugged him tighter.

"Yes you are doing the right thing. You are trying to make the future a place worth living in again." Bart took some shaky breaths and started hiccupping. Dick smiled while petting Bart's hair.

"C-Can I ask you something?" Bart asked shyly.

"Of course."

"D-Do you think Wally will ever like me?" Dick hummed with his head tilted back to look at the ceiling.

"I think that after he gets used to you being around more he will be less defensive. Right now he feels like Barry doesn't want him around any more, almost like he's being replaced. I can empathize with him, but the difference is that I knew Jason as my brother before he took over. Also Kid Flash is all Wally has ever been, not like me who created Nightwing. Even if he claims he wants to stop being a hero he really doesn't that's why he still has the costume. Give him time. He'll come around. With Jason, he really didn't want anything to do with me at first but as I tried eventually so did Jason. Try not being as impulsive around Wally as you are around the others, maybe if he sees you really want to get along with him he'll give it a try." Bart nodded in understanding.

"Okay, and thanks." Bart said whipping his eyes. Both stood.

"No problem, and remember, if you have a problem you can talk to me." Dick said ruffling Bart's hair. Bart grinned while making a face. Putting on their masks they shared a smile before leaving.

'Everything will get better. I'll make sure of it.'

**A/N: Um… This is my first A.N so… **

**I do realize Wally would be a lot older than I probably make it sound. **

**I just really wanted to make a sad Bart story that made Wally the reason for his sadness.**

**Dick is the person Bart goes to because I always see Dick as the caring brother type of person.**

**Rating for my paranoia**

**So I guess that's it. Uh please review. I like knowing ways I could make the story or my other stories better. Oh and if you couldn't tell the parts in ' ' are Bart's thoughts.**


End file.
